


I won’t be the one to let you go

by clearbluesky1515



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluesky1515/pseuds/clearbluesky1515
Summary: Toni’s arms are the safest place Cheryl has ever known.orToni comforts Cheryl after rescuing her from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy





	I won’t be the one to let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cheesy ass one shot. The episode last night had me fucked up. Just plain destroyed. Tumblr is @fandomredemptionblog. Validate me with kudos and comments please.

Toni’s arms were the safest place that Cheryl had ever known. They sat curled up by the fire place in the guest room of Veronica’s pent house, hands woven together underneath the blanket.

“How’re you feeling? You have to be exhausted.”

Cheryl looked at the shorter girl, gentleness all over her face. Toni moved to brush the hair from where it swooped into the red heads eyes. She could only imagine the hell Cheryl had gone through, the horror. She could see it written plain across her face. She could feel it in the trembling of their interlocked hands. It was as if the other girl was walking on eggshells, as if she could shatter at any moment. 

“Don’t worry about me TT, I’m more or less indestructible at this point.”

Toni didn’t comment on the trembling of the other girls voice. She separated their hands and kneeled behind the taller girl. She brought her hands to the red heads shoulders, Cheryl tensing on command.

“Just relax baby, let me take care of you.”

Her fingers dug gently into Cheryl’s shoulders. She moved down along her shoulder blades, the base of her spine; the other girl sighing softly. She could feel her relaxing into her hands. 

Cheryl turned to face her, tears pouring unbidden down her cheeks.

“Baby”

Cheryl fell into the shorter girls embrace, her sobs muffled by a cotton white t shirt. The shorter girl ran her nails up and down her back calmingly. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, rocking back and forth. 

“Sorry, It’s not- I just really don’t want to talk about-

“You don’t have to. I want to know. Of course I want to know, but only if you want to tell me.”

They gravitate towards each other, two magnets; pulling pulling pulling. Until their lips brush, soft and gentle. One of Toni’s hands on her waist, the other stroking gently through her hair. 

Cheryl’s licks at her bottom lip, her tongue forcing it’s way inside; messy and desperate. Her hands are all over the shorter girl and she’s completely frantic in her movements as if none of this is real and she’s going to awake shackled to a bed in the basement of The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

“Cher-Cheryl”

Toni pulls back softly, one hand on the red heads neck. Cheryl’s cheeks blushing in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry- I just... want you. I’ve wanted you for such a long time...” she says sheepishly.

“You have me. Ever since that night at Pops.” Toni says, lifting her chin and reconnecting the lips.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until both of the bodies are vibrating, until they’re both aching for more.

“I want you, but obviously nothing can happen tonight. She says motioning to the room around them. 

“Obviously.”

“Come on, let’s get you into bed Bombshell.”

And with their legs intertwined and Toni lips soft on the back of her neck, Cheryl knew one thing for certain: 

It didn’t matter where they were together, Toni was home.


End file.
